


Nobody Reads The Paper

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Castiel Makes the First Move (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Oblivious (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel puts an ad in the paper, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Deserves Nice Things, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Loves Chick-Flicks, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Says the Wrong Thing, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is So Done, Feels, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, and cass knows that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: Sam is almost halfway through the paper when he sees it.The title is clear and eye-catching and Sam can't help but have a closer look. He skims the first few lines and scoffs, unable to comprehend what manner of sorcery drove this poor bastard to do this."Dean." He calls, "Look at this.""Is it a case?" Dean wonders, perking up immediately."Dean…" he trails off, trying to find the right words. "This is - this is the stuff of chick flicks."Dean's expression twists. "I'm eating Sam, read it out.""It's titled 'Brothers'."He notes the way Cass' eyes flick over in interest."I saved you from the pits of hell. I saved you from yourself. I know that you love me, yet you wish I were someone else."With a chortle Dean points his spoon at Cass. "Did you put out an ad? I know I'm your brother, no need to be sappy."Cass just glares at his brother until the smug smile is wiped off his face."Your lips are like honey, your eyes a deep abyss." Sam looks up. "This isn't Cass. This is a…  love letter? Poem?""Poor guy." Dean murmurs....Castiel puts an ad in the paper. The Winchesters are too dense to figure out that it was intended for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 55
Kudos: 179





	1. Nobody Reads The Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to yet another new work! I have this one mostly planned out in my head and it's only a few chapters so I'll be posting every week(most likely on Fridays)! I hope you enjoy reading about Cass' ad and the chaos that follows ;)

Sam settles into his seat, cradling his freshly brewed cup of coffee. Unfolding the paper next to him, Sam blinks his eyes to clear away the last remnants of sleep before diving in.

Reading the paper has become almost a tradition. It's how they find a lot of cases, and honestly, Sam finds it relaxing, and a nice start to his morning.

It's some time later before he hears the sound of movement. Sam smirks as he hears Dean's door slam and the sound of his shuffling footsteps coming down the hall.

His brother bypasses him and heads straight to the coffee. His robe is half open and his short hair looks as disheveled as short hair can be.

"Morning." Dean grunts from behind him, leaning against the counter to sip his coffee.

"Morning!" Sam replies in a much more lively tone. 

"Hittin' the books already?" Dean jokes.

Rolling his eyes Sam doesn't bother replying. He just scans the page he's on, searching for anything supernatural.

They eat in relative silence, with the exception of Dean loudly crunching his cereal and slurping his coffee.

By the time Dean is almost done, Cass makes his way into the room. Settling at the end of the table he gives them a strange smile. "Good morning Sam, Dean."

"Morning Cass." Sam greets, glancing up from his paper.

"Morning sunshine." Dean says around a mouthful of food.

He looks up, catching Cass' eye. They spend a few moments like that before Dean turns back to his bowl and Cass peers into Sam's paper.

"Find anything interesting?" Cass wonders.

"No potential cases." Sam sighs.

But Cass keeps looking at him curiously. His face is almost hopeful. Huh. He must really be itching for a case.

"Anything else… interesting?"

Again, that tone. 

Sam shakes his head no and Cass leans back.

"Man, if you need to spread your wings I can take us to the bar in town. You and me can ruffle some other feathers, if you know what I mean." Dean waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

Sam just shakes his head in amusement.

But Cass, he just frowns. "My feathers… they cannot be manifested on this plane. How would you ruffle them?"

Sam sniggers as Dean stops chewing.

"Uh, that was a - a thing that I said. I was talking about finding some chicks - women."

"Oh." Cass murmurs. "That's not necessary Dean."

Dean shrugs and they fall into a comfortable silence once more.

Sam is almost halfway through the paper when he sees it. How could he possibly miss it when it takes up the entire column?

The title is clear and eye-catching and Sam can't help but have a closer look. He skims the first few lines and scoffs, unable to comprehend what manner of sorcery drove this poor bastard to do this.

"Dean." He calls, "Look at this."

"Is it a case?" Dean wonders, perking up immediately.

Sam shakes his head, no.

"Then what's the big deal?"

"Dean…" he trails off, trying to find the right words. "This is - this is the stuff of chick flicks."

Dean's expression twists. "I'm eating Sam, read it out."

Clearing his throat, Sam begins reading. "It's titled 'Brothers'."

He notes the way Cass' eyes flick over in interest.

" **I saved you from the pits of hell. I saved you from yourself. I know that you love me, yet you wish I were someone else** ."

With a chortle Dean points his spoon at Cass. "Did you put out an ad? I know I'm your brother, no need to be sappy."

Cass just glares at his brother until the smug smile is wiped off his face.

" **Your lips are like honey, your eyes a deep abyss. My greatest dream in life is for you to find bliss.** " Sam looks up. "This isn't Cass. This is a… love letter? Poem?"

"Poor guy." Dean murmurs.

"I know. And it isn't like she'll even see it, cause no one reads the paper." Sam says with a sigh.

"You read the paper." Cass interjects, glaring at him.

"But it's so sappy." Sam complains. " **I'd tend to your love like a garden and savour your embrace."**

With a shrug, Dean takes his last bite. "It's kind of nice." He says.

Both Sam and Cass look at him with equal amounts of shock which causes Dean to rush to correct himself. "I mean it's nice that other people have feelings. I'd never do that. It's too chick flicky."

That puts a smile on Cass' face.

Same just continues reading. He knows that Dean has always loved his chick flicks. " **You're rough around the edges, you're always temperamental. Brilliance shines with your actions though you'd rather no one know. You prefer to be a ladies man, maybe that's why you don't see my feelings show. You're capable of love, more deeply and more truly than any man I've known. You love me like you love your brother, how I wish it wasn't so. I long to feel your lips, pressed tightly to mine. I want to worship you in every way and convince you that you are divine."**

"Stop reading Sam!" Cass' snap diverts his attention from the page.

Do love confessions bother him that much? But then he notices the real reason for Cass' outburst. Dean is almost frozen in place, his hands white knuckling the table and his eyes starting up at them unerringly.

Just as Sam is about to wave a hand in front of his face, Dean grits out two words: "Don't stop."

Suspicious, Sam glances between Dean and Cass, but keeps reading. " **You're not my brother, you can never be. Not if the way I love you is the way you love me.** "

A choked noise makes him pause. Dean stands abruptly and moves to the sink. "Just thrisy." He mumbles.

Sam doesn't point out the half cup of coffee that was right next to him.

" **I am bad at figuring human emotion. But it's hard to miss the way you look at me. I wish you'd get over your hang ups so we can both be free. You don't need a woman on your arm, or your vintage car. I'd love you if you were still overtaken by that… scar."**

Sam's voice lowers and he feels the shock roll through his body. Vintage car? Overtaken by a scar?

There's only one person this could be referring to. 


	2. Don’t Forget The Pie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just drank over 700 ml of Jack daniels so I apologise in advance for this

Dean's back is still turned, but his shoulders are stiff and his hand seems frozen on the tap.

With a jolt, Sam realises that he knew. Maybe from the start. But he knows it's about him.

Sam's eyes drift over to Cass who still wears the nervous expression he'd donned all morning.  _ He _ definitely knew from the start.

Grip tightening on the paper, he sees the passage before him in a whole new light. He suddenly regrets his harsh appraisal. Because… all of a sudden, this is the most romantic thing he's ever read.

He wonders whether Dean has known of Cass' feelings all along. Or if he's as surprised as Sam is.

Everything makes sense now, in a way it hadn't before. 

'Nobody reads the paper.'

Nobody but Sam. Things all become crystal clear, every detail of Cass' careful plan.

How did he manage to sit there so calmly while his masterful love confession was just inches away? And being read by  _ Sam? _ He must have wanted Dean to read it, right? Then why hadn’t he said something?

Sam feels trapped between a rock and a hard place. Dean's back is still turned and Cass is as still as a shadow.

Regret is plastered all over his face. He looks torn between snatching the news paper from Sam and shredding it to bits and simply fleeing the room. His indecision roots him in place, which Sam is thankful for. It gives him a moment to think.

Cass clearly put a lot of thought into this. Ads don't just  _ end up _ in the paper. Knowing Cass he mulled over the idea for weeks before carefully drafting and redrafting it. Then he would have sent it into the paper and paid the fee per word. And a hefty fee it would have been considering he hadn't even read the entire thing.

Sam is surprised how well he's taking the revelation that Cass is in love with Dean. Though, he supposes, it does put things into perspective. The lingering looks, the secret glances when Cass thought no one was looking. Sam just refused to see the truth because it was  _ Cass and Dean _ . His brother and his best friend. He couldn’t fathom the thought of them together.

“Sam.” Cass says lowly, breaking him out of his trance. He realises how funny he must look, sitting there with his mouth open, gaping at the paper. But Cass isn’t laughing. Cass isn’t even looking at him. His sole focus is on Dean, whose shoulders are stiff and stance uneasy.

“Give it to me.” Cass’ eyes flit to him then, allowing him to see the worry and shame brewing behind his blue eyes.

This wasn’t the reaction he expected, Sam realises. Putting an ad in the paper? That’s a big deal. You only do that if you're sure - if you’re surer than sure. That means Cass thought that-

Sam’s eyes go wide as he stares at Dean’s back.

It’s not the stance of a man who's in love, Sam is certain about that.

Cass’ hand is still outstretched, but Sam’s fingers feel frozen.

He really put himself out there. Cards on the table… for  _ Dean _ . Sam isn’t going to allow all that effort to go to waste. At the very least, Dean should  _ tell _ Cass if he doesn’t feel the same way.

“Dean?” He calls, watching the muscles in his brother’s neck twitch.

Dean turns slowly, and besides his clenched jaw, his poker face is intact. Even after all the years they spent on the road together, Sam can’t get a read on Dean this time.

But he does notice the way Cass’ face changes as he retreats into himself.

“Dean- I - I don’t know what to say.” Cass shakes his head. “I didn’t write it.”

In the face of that bald faced lie, Dean’s expression doesn’t even waver.

“I know how it sounds… but Dean. Please.”

Sam holds his breath as Dean’s lips part. He has no idea what his brother is about to say. It’s clear that Cass  _ did _ write this. It’s beyond clear that it was meant for Dean. A rejection would crush Cass… but it would also give him closure and help everyone involved to move on.

“Look, Cass…” Dean trails off, still unable to look either of them in the eye. “It’s here. I might as well hear it all.”

The three of them sit in silence until Dean kicks his ankle. “Well?” He demands. “Read it.”

Should he? Cass doesn’t look happy and Dean looks like he’s on the verge of a meltdown.

“Read it or I’m just gonna hop in Baby and buy one in town.”

With an apologetic look at Cass, Sam reads.

“ **I love you now, just like I always will. Like that Troy Sivane song, you’re my happy little pill. I know that feelings aren’t your thing, but I can’t help but wonder what feelings my words bring. I’ll make it easy for you and me, just three choices and then we’ll see. If you don’t love me and can’t find the words to tell me, make me a sandwich - peanut butter and jelly. There’ll be no hard feelings between us, no animosity or jealousy. We can go back to the way things were and pretend that this was just a fallacy.** ”

Curious, Sam lifts his eyes to study Dean’s face. His expression is still set in stone, but his eyes are locked onto Cass like a laser. There’s still a tiny chance…

“ **But if you can’t stand my presence after this debacle, I completely understand and I’ll pack my things and go if you make me an omelette.** ”

Sam mentally wills Dean  _ not _ to make him an omelette. Cass is his friend too, and he doesn’t want him to leave over this.

“ **And my final offer,** ” Sam lets out a shaky breath. “ **The one I really hope you will take… if you love me too, but don’t know how to tell me with words, make me some bacon, your favourite food.** ”

Inhaling sharply, Dean snatches the paper from him. “Is that all?” He asks, gruffly.

Sam swallows his nerves and shakes his head. Pointing to the last two lines.

Wetting his lips, Dean reads the lines. Only the tremble in his voice lets Sam know that he’s being affected by this too. “ **No matter what you choose… I’ll make no excuse. But I just want you to know, that loving you makes me believe I can-** ”

With a stutter, Dean sniffs, pressing a hand over his mouth as he stares the last word.

“ **-fly.** ” The word flows off Dean’s lips, almost with reverence. The hard expression on his face has melted away into something softer. Slack jawed, he stares at the paper with unseeing eyes.

“Cass… I - can I get you-”

The moment of truth. Dean’s eyes train on Sam, as though hoping for some guidance. But this is one thing Dean will have to decide for himself.

After a moment of indecision, Dean abandons his sentence and instead moves towards the fridge.

Sam’s heart thunders in his ears as Dean lifts his hand. The bacon is in the freezer, but the jam and eggs are in the fridge. Up, up… Dean’s hand comes to rest against the lower handle.

The fridge, not the freezer. Not the bacon that would tell Cass Dean loves him back.

As the fridge door swings open, Sam swears he can hear Cass’ heart shatter.


	3. I Bet You Forgot The Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: look at the title of the last chapter then this one ;) I betcha forgot!

A clinking sound comes as Dean rattles around in the fridge. He makes a noise of approval before popping back up.

Sam is thankful that he didn’t hear the crinkling of the egg tray but a little disappointed as it means Dean is about to make a PB&J.

Dean saunters over, the bottle of jam behind his back. “Hey Cass, would you like to have some pie?”

Speechless, Cass just gapes at him, so Sam takes the initiative and voices what he’s sure everyone is thinking: “Pie wasn’t an option!”

With a light chuckle, Dean settles next to a very disgruntled Cass and rests the plate between them.

Narrowing his eyes, Cass looks between Dean and the blueberry pie. Dean’s face still doesn’t give anything much away. He does look hopeful, holding out a spoon to Cass. But the air between them is thrumming with unresolved tension. Sam is still dying to know what the pie means. However, Dean doesn’t seem very forthcoming at the moment.

On the plus side, no one is exploding.

After a few long moments where Cass analyses Dean’s face, he clearly sees something he likes and reaches out to pluck the spoon from his hand.

“You two idiots always forget the pie.” Dean muses, twirling his own spoon. “So it’s up to me to remember it.”

Sam scows. “Is that a jab at me?”

Last week’s grocery list was longer than usual, given that they had literally no food in the fridge. So  _ what _ if he forgot the pie! Dean went out a couple days later and bought one for himself. No big whoop. Sam probably did his blood vessels and heart a favour by not bringing him pie.

“Of course it is.” Dean says, glancing over to Cass.

“Dean…” The angel trails off uncertainly. 

“This wasn’t one of the options.”

“I know.”

With the patience of a saint, Sam waits for him to expand on that. But in typical Dean fashion, he just stabs his spoon into the pie and pops it into his mouth with an uncivilised moan.

Then, he nudges Cass and gives him a pointed look. “Hey man, what’re you waiting for? Dig in.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for an answer!” Sam interjects, “To the ad he placed in the paper for you.”

Cass flushes but nods.

Dean’s easy-going attitude wavers and he swallows tightly. “N-None of those opt-options fit.”

A stutter. Dean doesn’t stutter. That brings a frown to Sam’s face. It seems that Cass picks up on it too, because he rests his hand on Dean’s shoulder and gives a tight smile. “It’s okay Dean. I’m just glad you didn’t make me an omelette.”

When Dean looks up to meet Cass’ gaze, Sam thinks his eyes are a little shinier than usual.

“I’d never make you an omelette.” Dean says after a beat his voice turning almost as gravely as Cass’.

“Is there any chance you’ll tell me what this means?” Cass asks hopefully.

Dean seems to contemplate it for a moment before shaking his head. “You know me so well man, I can’t find the words to explain it.”

“I still don’t understand. But I truly appreciate the gesture Dean, I know you don’t share your pie often.” Cass says before finally dipping his spoon into the pie and taking a large mouthful.

The sight of Cass stuffing his face makes Dean’s smile return full force.

“Looks like I got some competition.” Dean whispers, taking another mouthful.

“You are aware that I don’t need to breathe.” Cass comments, matching his pace. “I could literally ‘inhale this pie.’”

At the sight of Cass using air quotes, Dean laughs wildly, giving Sam an unwanted display of the half-chewed pie in his mouth.

As the two continue to carry on eating and conversing Sam frowns to himself, eyeing the paper across from him with distaste.

Cass put out an entire ad and he’s satisfied with Dean’s non-answer? That doesn’t seem right. Or fair.

He supposes he should be happy that the three of them are still here and that Dean and Cass are still speaking to each other, but the myriad of unanswered questions dampens his mood a bit.

Why couldn’t Dean pick an answer?

And what does the pie signify?


	4. Pay the Pie-per

Sam is flabbergasted but Dean and Castiel’s lack communicative skills.

It’s been over a week since the ad in the paper - no, since Cass’  _ love confession meant for Dean _ was published in the paper - and both of them seem to have forgotten it completely.

The paper is still in Sam’s room, tucked to the bottom of his drawer and he finds himself just rereading bits of the ad every so often to remind himself that it  _ is _ real. Dean and Cass however, they hang out, talk like normal. Not once has either of them brought up the ad or the pie that Dean offered.

Sam kept quiet, hoping that they’d sit down eventually and hash things out. But they both seem fine swimming in the river of denial. Pretending to forget about something like that never works. They all remember and will just keep dancing around the issue till kingdom come. Like idiots. But that isn’t healthy or sustainable.

…

He corners Dean first.

His brother is just about to take a swing of beer when Sam snatches it away.

“Dude, what the hell?”

“You’re not getting this back until I get some answers.”

“My answer can be a fist in your face.” Dean warns, scowling up at him.

“Relax, caveman, it’s just about Cass.” Sam returns the beer and sits opposite him. He tucks his hair behind his ears and faces Dean seriously.

“I know you two are thriving with your ‘don’t talking about it’ philosophy, but I think Cass deserves a straight answer. Even if it’s one of the options he mentioned. “

Certainty is always better than uncertainty. If Cass is sure about Dean’s feelings, one way or another, he’ll be able to handle it and move forward with his life. But ever since the pie, he’s been stuck in limbo. A pretty nice limbo but limbo nonetheless.

Dean looks away guiltily. “I told you guys, none of the options fit.”

“I think he covered his bases Dean.” Sam says, “Omelette means scram, bacon means you’re in love and PB&J is stay friends.”

“Cass and I are friends.” Dean mutters petulantly. “He’s here. What more do you want?”

“See.” Sam says, raising a finger to emphasise his point. “You’re doing PB&J without the actual PB&J. You gave him a pie Dean, it’s different.”

“I know it’s different.” His brother scoffs.

“Then what does it mean? Because you two have been chummy and giddy with laughter ever since. Was pie code for ‘let’s go smoke weed?’”

“If I said yes, would you leave me alone?” Dean retorts.

“You need to take this seriously.” Sam snaps. “You’re playing with Cass’ feelings.”

Dean glowers at him, leaving Sam to wonder if he’s going to be decked if he keeps pushing. “I think Cass knows how I feel.” He says lowly.

“I digress.”

…

After the abysmal discussion with Dean, Sam decides to try his hand with Cass. He finds the angel in the library, his head bent over a thick spined book.

“Hey Cass, can I talk to you about something?”

Immediately, he has Cass’ attention. “Of course, Sam.”

“Well, this might make you a little uncomfortable. It’s about Dean.”

And the welcoming look on his face, dims.

“You mean the pie.” Cass states, catching on instantly.

“Has he talked to you at all about what it means?”

“No.”

“Did you ask?”

Cass cocks his head then. “Of course not, Sam.” He gives Sam a strange look, as though he can’t fathom why Sam would even ask such a thing. “Emotions and feelings are hard for Dean to express. I knew that dropping that ad on him would have him even more on edge. So I figured… he loves food. Expressing love through food isn’t a stretch.”

It’s so hard to keep a straight face. All Sam wants to do is ‘aw’ and coddle Cass for his efforts to make Dean comfortable even in the face of such a jaring confession.

“That’s admirable Cass.” Sam says instead. Gushing to the angel would only make him uncomfortable. “But have you any inkling of what the pie might mean?”

“I truly hadn’t given it much thought Sam.” Cass says honestly. “I was overjoyed that Dean let me stay… that he offered to share something he never shares with me. And then he talked to me as though it was just any other day and he smiled and his eyes … and his soul looked beautiful.”

Hearing about how ‘beautiful’ his brother is… kinda grosses him out. But it also makes him wonder about something else he hadn’t asked Cass.

“You really love him, huh?”

“I do.”

He leans a little closer. “You know, this is the part where I tell you that if you hurt him I’ll kill you.”

Cass blinks in surprise. “I would never hurt Dean.” He sounds mortally offended that Sam even thinks so.

“I believe you.” Sam assures.

They sit in silence for a bit before Cass speaks again. “I don’t care about the pie, because I just need Dean. I need his brightness in my life. Not knowing how he feels about me is hard, but I know he cares and that’s enough.”

And given the lovestruck expression on the angel’s face, Sam believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter and all will be revealed!!


	5. Somebody Reads The Paper - His Name is Sam!

It continues for many weeks, the dance Dean and Cass are engaged in. They hang out, they laugh, they make jokes at Sam’s expense. It’s like things are normal. But Sam knows better. He can see the strain around Cass’ eyes, the way he looks away hurriedly when Dean catches him staring.

And don’t get him started on how awkward Dean can get. Whenever he sees Sam with a paper at breakfast he always laughs a little harder than he should or sits so that the paper isn’t within his eyeline. Or the way he stares at Cass sometimes, like he’s expecting the angel to lean in and kiss him.

It frustrates Sam to no ends, but he decided to let them hash it out. Sticking his nose in at this point would do more harm than good.

But that doesn’t stop him from trying to figure out the significance of the pie.

Pie.

Be it apple, or lemon, or blueberry, or cherry, Dean loves it. He is unhealthily obsessed with it. It’s probably the only source of fruit in his diet. Sam cringes at that thought.

Figuring out its meaning is another matter entirely.

With the way Dean is acting, he should have made Cass an PB&J and chucked him firmly into the friendzone, but he deliberately gave him pie. He shared the thing he’s the stingiest with Cass… so that means he cares right?

But is it love?

Initially, Sam dismissed the idea on principle. He’d know if his brother was in love. But sometimes he catches Dean’s staring wistfully at Cass and that base of that assumption trembles. If Dean is in love with Cass too, then why didn’t he make some bacon?

Sam bought bacon just a week ago and he  _ knows _ that it’s still there because after Dean and Cass exited the kitchen that day, he checked. The bacon was right where Dean usually puts it. So it’s not love, it’s not acceptance and friendship… what else is there?

On multiple occasions over the past few days, he’s assured Dean that he won’t care if he likes Cass. All his efforts had gotten was a snort and on one occasion an overly harsh slap on his back. It would all be so much easier if Dean would just  _ talk _ to someone. But he knows that’s too much to expect from his emotionally constipated brother.

The fact that he made it through the entire reading without a complete mental breakdown was a blessing.

Or maybe he was _ freaking  _ out and he just hid it for Cass sake. That’s also unlike Dean, who always wears his feelings on his face, but it seems that things are different with Cass.

…

Once again, Sam is flipping through the papers when Dean comes in with a grunt of acknowledgement. He pours his coffee and sits opposite Sam, sipping it with his eyes still shut.

When he yawns and cracks his eyes open, they immediately go wide at the sight of Sam.

“O-oh.” he stutters, no longer sounding sleepy. “That’s um, the paper.”

Sam grins at him. “Yes Dean, it’s the paper.”

“Well, uh, let me know if you find something interesting.”

The way he says it has Sam’s hair raising. “Do you know something I don't?”

“I know lots of things you don’t know.” Dean says obtusely.

Sam doesn’t bother replying to that. When Dean doesn’t want to cooperate then trying to force him to is useless.

It takes some time before Cass ambles in, greets them both, pours a cup of coffee and sits across from Dean.

With a grin, Dean holds out his teacup and clinks it against Cass’, causing the angel to frown.

“Why did you do that?” he wonders aloud.

Dean seems to draw a blank. “Uh, I dunno Cass. It’s fun?”

“How entertaining can that sound be?”

“Ugh.” Dean groans. “It’s not the sound.. It’s - it’s the principle.”

“What principle?”

“The principle of fun.”

Sam tunes them out after that. They’re likely to go round in circles for a while before the staring starts. As his eyes refocus on the paper, he notices something in the ad section.

“Hey, Dean?” He calls, his eyes still glued to the page. “You’ll love this.”

“It’s called ‘ **Pie** ’” Sam begins to read. “ **Pie. It’s sweet and crunchy and gooey. It makes me feel all mushy. I like the way it smells when it’s baking in the oven. I love the way the cinnamon and smell of pastry wafts all throughout the room. It makes it smell just like home. Like a place I can call my own. And that’s more important to me than you know. All my life I haven’t had one place to settle into. But I had food, food that was easily available in any State. Pie, bacon, burgers and beer. Those are the things that remind me of home.** ”

It’s like deja vu. His eyes dart up and lock with Dean’s. “Did you write this?” Sam breathes.

Dean only manages to nod.

Cass’ hand latches onto his arm with an iron grip. “Sam, don’t stop.”

How can he deny that voice?

“ **Pie, of course, is my favourite. But no one seems to remember that. Bacon is a close second, but it doesn’t make me feel the same way a fresh pie does. It doesn’t make my taste buds come alive, it doesn’t leave me drooling with just a whiff. Bacon is good. But I could never love it, like I love pie.** ”

With a sharp exhale, Cass turns to face Dean. “Is - is this for me?”

Dean just shrugs. “There’s no one else, Cass.”

Their eyes lock and for the first time, Sam notes the warmth in Dean’s eyes. His eyes drift back to the page and he takes in the last few words. They’re blurry as hell but only because they ring true.

Sam blinks his tears away and taps Cass’ arm. “I think you’ll enjoy this last part.”

“ **And I want you to know that when I think of pie, I think of you too. And** **_you_ ** **make me come alive.** ”

That’s all Cass needs to launch himself across the table and fling his arms around Dean.

“Words cannot express how happy I am right now Dean. Thank you for sharing your feelings with me - in your own way.”

“I’m happy too.” his brother replies.

“I’m happy three.” Sam says, his voice sounding choked.

“Yeah, well, you two idiots would have figured it out much sooner if you  _ didn’t forget the pie _ .”

Cass chuckles into his neck.

“Never again, Dean, we won’t forget the pie.”

And then they kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this fluff piece! And I think we all need some fluff right about now so here it is!
> 
> Thanks for all the support and lovely comments! <3
> 
> P.S. I just wanted to add that Castiel didn't use pie as an option in his ad because he knows how reluctant Dean is to share it.


End file.
